


Strings

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Computer Viruses, Computers, Creepy, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Laboratories, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: For Tony Stark, it's never just a dream.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Strings

"Why did they leave?" Natasha asked no one in particular, running her finger along a countertop. Dust came away with the movement, floating in the air.

"HYDRA can be unpredictable," Cap answered. The captain seemed to be stating the obvious.

"I know, but they seem to have left in a rush. They left a lot of their stuff behind; abandoned it with the rest of the base. Why would they leave all their dirty secrets behind? It almost seems as if they were in a panic. Why? What would be enough to make HYDRA panic?" Natasha insisted.

"Maybe they finally decided we're too scary," Tony said, smirking as he rifled through a drawer of files. The assassin rolled her eyes.

Moments later, Dr. Banner's voice came over the comm. Though he usually stayed in the quinjet, they needed as many people as they could searching the abandoned HYDRA base.

"Uh...I think someone should come see this," he said, sounding a bit weirded out.

"Where are you?" Cap asked.

"Lab 12."

******

"The computer just turned on by itself?" Cap said, addressing Dr. Banner, but watching intently over Tony's shoulder as he examined the lines of code running across the screen. 

"Yeah," Bruce answered, clearing his throat. 

Suddenly the code vanished from the screen, and were replaced with ominously glowing letters that read:

**I HAD STRINGS BUT NOW I'M FREE.**

"Didn't Ultron used to say that?" Natasha said, suspicion evident in her tone.

"No, that's not possible, whatever you're thinking, it's not, Vision _destroyed_ him," Tony said quickly, even as he stared at the screen with a growing sense of horror.

*****

Tony's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a grunt. It had been ages since he had to deal with Ultron.

"FRI?" he asked, running a hand over his face, "What time is it?"

"Boss, there appears to-"

FRIDAY's soft, Scottish accented voice was cut off by a deeper, gravellier one. One that was unsettling and disturbingly familiar.

" I had strings but now I'm free...there are no strings on me..."


End file.
